Pentakill (Band)
center 20px|link= Pentakill ist Valorans berühmteste (und möglicherweise einzige) Metalband. Ihre Mitglieder sind Champions aus League of Legends.Offizielle Seite Mitglieder Pentakill steigt auf center|500px Ihr habt gesät. Bald werdet ihr ernten. Ihr habt erlebt, wie die wahre Stimme des Metals verstummte und von den Harmonien eures schwachen Flüsterns umhüllt wurde. Doch hört genau hin, die Saat der Wahrheit verbirgt sich in eben jenem Flüstern. Vier Stimmen. Die fünf Boten der Vernichtung warten geduldig auf den richtigen Moment. Und an eben jenem Tag werden diese fünf die Welt für immer verändern. Akustische Brutalität auf höchstem Niveau. Diese vier Stimmen haben den Drachen erschlagen und den Baron abgeschlachtet. Sie haben die Richtfelder verwüstet, Runeterra niedergebrannt und Millionen von Teemos ausgelöscht. Ihre Ankunft wird die Geburt einer neuen Art des Metals verkünden und eure niederen Seelen und Körper zerschmettern. Ihr Antlitz wird euch Furcht lehren und ihr Name wird euch erzittern lassen.... Pentakill. Und Pentakill ist hier, um euch zu holen. Denn ihr habt gesät und bald werdet ihr ernten. left|90px Er erwies sich bereits Minuten nach seiner Geburt als Wunderkind an der Gitarre. verbrachte seine Jugend damit, die Kunst des Metals zu meistern. Er war so begabt, dass sein Fingerspiel regelmäßig Gitarren in Flammen aufgehen ließ. benötigte ein Instrument, dass seinen Fähigkeiten ebenbürtig war und so bereiste er die Welt auf der Suche nach der legendären Gitarre, „Numero Uno“. Beide bestehen aus Metall und wurden für Metal geschaffen. Bei Numero Uno handelte es sich um eine unzerstörbare Axt, welche bestialischer Fingertechnik standhalten sollte. Nach Jahren der Suche fand er sie tief im Sand einer Krypta Shurimas begraben. Doch als Mordekaiser das Instrument ergriff, ergriff das Instrument auch ihn und füllte ihn mit mörderischen Absichten, die seine Headbanging-Instinkte härter und dunkler machten als je zuvor. entstieg der Krypta als neuer Mann und nach seiner Rückkehr in die Zivilisation stürzte er sich in allerlei gewalttätige Eskapaden. Eines schicksalhaften Tages wurde er von Numero Unos Kraft überwältigt - lief Amok und ermordete seine Bandmitglieder, darunter auch den Nachwuchssänger, . right|120px wurde nicht geboren, sondern wiedergeboren. Zu seinen Lebzeiten war er ein vielversprechender Metal-Sänger, doch die Dämonen der Schatteninseln hatten ihre eigenen Absichten für ihn. Nachdem er von erschlagen wurde, verwandelten sie ihn in einen Untoten und tränkten seine Stimme im Zorn tausender verlorener Seelen. Der nun untote startete erneut durch und verdiente sich seinen fürchterlichen Ruf, als er bei seinem Shadowstock-Debüt einen lebendigen Poro aß und danach Schotter gurgelte. Er etablierte sich schnell als der beste Sänger, den die Schatteninseln zu bieten hatten, allerdings wurde er des Mangels an talentierten Instrumentalisten in seiner neuen Heimat überdrüssig. erinnerte sich an den besten Gitarristen, den er je gehört hatte, . Er wagte die Überfahrt zurück nach Valoran und rekrutierte unterwegs den einzigen Musiker der Schatteninseln, der mit ihm mithalten konnte: den bassspielenden Fährmann, . left|120px verbrachte seine frühen Jahre auf den Schatteninseln damit, Geister und Ghuls mit seinem hämmernden Bass zu quälen. Doch im Laufe der Jahre begannen die Ghuls seine qualvollen Bassroutinen zu genießen. Diese Ghuls formten Fanclub und folgten ihm auf Schritt und Tritt durch die Schatteninseln. Da stets von bräunlich-verfaulten Ghuls verfolgt wurde, hatte er sich den Spitznamen „Brauner Ton“ verdient. Nachdem er zurück nach Valoran verhalf, entschied sich dazu, Angebot anzunehmen und mit ihm eine „****** geile“ Band zu gründen und die nichtsahnenden, lebendigen Massen mit Grauen erregenden Symphonien in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. right|120px Nachdem sie in Valoran ankamen und sich mit vereinten, streiften sie durch die Lande und schlachteten alles und jeden in Hörreichweite mit ihren demonischen Klängen ab. Doch in Sona fanden sie ihresgleichen, denn durch Jahre der Stille konnte sie ihr Gehör an allerlei Metal anpassen. Beeindruckt durch ihre Zähigkeit und ihre Fähigkeit, in die Tasten zu hauen, während sie vollständig mit Blut bedeckt ist, boten sie ihr einen Platz in ihrer Band an - dies war die Geburtsstunde von . Die Vernichtungskraft der Band wuchs mit Beitritt ins unermessliche und bald war der gefrorene Norden der letzte Ort, an dem die Menschheit sicher war....vorerst. Der gigantische Monolith des Metals, Pentakill, war beinahe vollständig... Nach einer langen Reise erreichte das dämonische Quartet endlich die gefrorenen Lande des Freljords. Ein Stamm nach dem anderen fiel, die heulende Schlucht heulte um Gnade und Dörfer wurden abgefackelt, bis schlussendlich die ganze Welt bereit war, zu brennen. Um ihren Sieg über die Ohren der Menschheit zu feiern, suchten sie eine örtliche Kneipe auf, allerdings war diese fast leer; es befand sich nur ein einziger Mann in ihr. war nicht nüchtern und forderte „den größten von euch ************“ zum Armdrücken heraus - nahm die Herausforderung prompt an. Die Legende besagt, dass die beiden tagelang Hand in Hand voreinander saßen und sich nur von Whiskey und Erdnüssen ernährten. Schließlich wurde das ganze zu langweilig für und er beendete das Duell, indem er einen Platz in der Band anbot. „Das einzige was ich kann, ist auf ******** draufhau‘n“ sagte . „Perfekt“, flüsterte , „du sollst unser Schlagzeuger werden.“ Alben Smite and Ignite (dt.: Zerschmettern und Entzünden) ;Veröffentlicht : 03. 06. 2014 von RIOT ;Genre : Heavy Metal, Rock ;Tracks ---- Grasp of the Undying (dt.: ) ;Veröffentlicht : 03.08.2017 ;Genre : Progressive Metal ;Tracks Songs Smite and Ignite Lightbringer= Am 27. Mai 2014 veröffentlichte Pentakill das offizielle Musikvideo zu ihrem Song Lightbringer. full|center|300 px |-|Deathfire Grasp = Am 29. Mai 2014 veröffentlichte Pentakill ihr zweites Musikvideo zu Deathfire Grasp. thumb|center|300 px |-|Ohmwrecker = Am 29. Mai 2014 veröffentlichte Pentakill das Musikvideo zu ihrem nächsten Song Ohmwrecker. thumb|center|300 px Instrumental |-|Last Whisper= thumb|center|300 px |-|The Hex Core = thumb|center|300 px Instrumental |-|The Prophecy = thumb|center|300 px |-|Thornmail = thumb|center|300 px |-|Orb of Winter = thumb|center|300 px Instrumental ---- Grasp of the Undying Tear of the Goddess = Am 21. Juli 2017 veröffentlichte Pentakill das offizielle Musikvideo zu ihrem Song Tear of the Goddess. thumb|center|300 px |-|The Bloodthirster = Am 21. Juli 2017 veröffentlichte Pentakill das offizielle Musikvideo zu ihrem Song The Bloodthirster. thumb|center|300 px |-|Mortal Reminder = Am 02. August 2017 veröffentlichte Pentakill das offizielle Musikvideo zu ihrem Song Mortal Reminder. thumb|center|300 px Trivia Der Meister des Metalls Mordekaiser und Zhauns Techma-Tune-SzeneJoJ - 09 Der Meister des MetallsJace P. Prestberichtet aus Zhaun thumb|right|400px|Sona und Mordekaiser erobern Zhaun mit ihrer überaus erfolgreichen Band „Pentakill“.Tief in den Armenvierteln von Zhaun, wo die Rinnsale von techmaturgischen Abfallprodukten grün leuchten, findet man alle Arten widerlicher Charaktere: die Anrüchigen, die Benachteiligten und die Desillusionierten. Sie sind die Heimat finsterer Hinterhof-Zauberer und Schimmer-Abhängiger – all das, was Kritiker als Nebenprodukt Zhauns rasend schneller und rücksichtsloser Forschungsanstrengungen beschreiben. Doch trotz (oder auch gerade wegen) der vielen negativen Bilder, die man mit Zhauns Slums in Zusammenhang bringt, wagen sich jene, die den Nervenkitzel suchen, regelmäßig in diese dunklen Straßen vor. Jede Woche wird ihre Zahl größer, und alle kommen aus nur einem Grund: der unbestreitbaren Anziehungskraft von Zhauns techmaturgischer Untergrund-Musikszene. Seit Jahren behaupten „Techma-Tune“-Musiker mit von techmaturgischen Erweiterungen auf Höchstleistung getrimmten Instrumenten und ihrem eigensinnigen, jammernden Klang ihren Platz in zhaunitischen Gasthäusern. Wer mit der Zeit und der Szene mitgehen will, versammelt sich in Scharen, um den Kreationen von Bands wie „The Hexbenders“, „Yordle Mothership“ oder „Tainted Nexus“ zu lauschen. Zum Preis eines billigen (und aus fragwürdigen Zutaten zusammengebrauten) Getränks kann jeder Reisende sich durch die Menge der Zuhörer bis an den Bühnenrand vorschieben, um diese talentierten Gruppen spielen zu sehen. Auch wenn die Techma-Tune-Bewegung lange Zeit außerhalb von Zhaun unbekannt war, erregte nun ein neuer Star das Interesse an diesem Musikstil auch über Zhaus Grenzen hinaus und erreicht so die Herzen und Gedanken zahlloser Valoraner. In den letzen Monaten hat Mordekaiser, der Meister des Metalls und Champion der Liga, als Gitarrist der Band „Pentakill“ Zhauns Bühnen mit unübertroffener Wirkung erobert. Seine sinisteren, hämmernden Rhythmen ergreifen seine Anhänger tief in ihrem Inneren. Ein Fan sagte: „Seine Saiten sprechen die Qual meiner Existenz an.“ Ein anderer euphorisch: „Ich weiß, dass tief unter dieser Rüstung ein gebrochenes Herz wie das meine schlägt. Mordekaiser, ich liebe dich!“ Wir hatten das Privileg, kurz mit dem Liga-Kämpfer und Rockstar zu sprechen: JP: Mordekaiser, sowohl in als auch außerhalb der Arena bist du ein Mysterium. Was lockt dich weg von den Richtfeldern, um dieses überraschende Nebenprojekt zu verfolgen? M: Meine Fans. Ihr Leid zieht mich magisch an. JP: Du meinst ihre fiebrige Liebe für diese Techma-Tune-Musik? M: Nein. Pentakills Popularität explodierte förmlich, als Mordekaiser kürzlich mit seiner ungleichen Partnerin auf der Bühne erschien: Sona, die reizende Diva der Liga! Die meisterhafte Herrin der Saiten rockt nun regelmäßig an Mordekaisers Seite im Techma-Tune-Stil, angetan mit Silberketten und schwarzer Pracht. Die beiden waren damit beschäftigt, noch mehr bezaubernde Singles als je zuvor zu veröffentlichen, bei denen Sonas überirdische Serenaden Mordekaisers düsteren, kraftvollen Akkorden einen traurig-schönen Unterton verleihen. Auch wenn Sona (verständlicherweise) für einen Kommentar nicht zur Verfügung stand, bestätigte Mordekaiser sein Bestreben, das Duett zu einer vollständigen Band auszubauen: „Ich möchte all jene willkommen heißen, die meiner Musik noch mehr Kraft verleihen. Wir sind Pentakill und wir rocken wie niemand sonst. Mach mit, wenn du das Zeug dazu hast.“ Seid dabei und erlebt mit, wie Pentakill ihren neuen Hit „Mask of Madness“ in Trogworths Taverne im Herzen des Handelsviertels von Zhaun diese Woche jede Nacht vorführen. Aber seid gewarnt: Es gibt keine Sitzplätze und die Menge kann dann und wann aus dem Häuschen geraten. Und falls ihr ein talentierter Techma-Musiker seid, nehmt all euren Mut zusammen und komm nach der Show zu einem persönlichen Probespielen auf die Bühne! Journal of Justice: Brief Einen Backstage-Ausweis für einen Pentakill-Auftritt zu bekommen reicht vielleicht an die Herausforderung heran, ein Interview mit Champions nach Liga-Spielen zu bekommen. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich mich durch Legionen ellbogenbewehrter, prügelnder Pentakill-Anhänger gekämpft, um dir Mordekaisers Antwort zu verschaffen. „Pentakill sucht Verstärkung. Wir haben viele Bewerbungen. Ein neues Mitglied wird bald zu uns stoßen. Ihr werdet alle seinen brutalen Zorn erleiden.“ Betrunkener Karthus :Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr ver$#*en Kerle mich vom Trinken abhalten wollt. Ich meine, würd' ich's bringen, ganz ohne zu saufen, hä? Ihr könnt nicht wirklich von mir erwarten, dass ich diesen Job nüchtern mache! :Karthus, du musst dir das mal genau überlegen. Es ist nicht unser Fehler, dass du nicht viel verträgst – du hast keinen Bauch. Außerdem war ja alles gut, bis du die sechs Gläser von Sonas Elixier des Orakels getrunken hast. Ich könnte das ja verstehen, wenn du der Supporter wärst, aber das ist einfach verantwortungslos. Sag es ihm, Sona. : ... : He, @#$& euch, ihr ver^$*ten #$*@er! Ich bin der ver$#^ Kopf dieser %&^*ten Band! Wen ver*&%$ wollt ihr @!#$er dazu bringen, mich ver&%#$t nochmal nüchtern zu kriegen? Ich werde jeden ver@#%^ten %^&# töten, den ihr ver@%^$t nochmal einzustellen versucht und dann @#^$, genehmige ich mir einen ordentlichen Schluck Met.@#%#! : Nun, ich glaube, dazu ist nichts mehr zu sagen. Ach so ... äh ... unsere neue Platte „Der Tod reitet einen blassen Keiler“ ist ab jetzt im Handel erhältlich. Und klaut sie nicht, denn, ihr wisst … wir werden euch töten. | Champions & Skins im Angebot: Ausgenüchtert}} Trivia * The Prophecy ist das einzige Lied, welches sich nicht auf einen Gegenstand im Spiel bezieht. Es könnte sich jedoch um kommenden Inhalt handeln. * Das Lied '''The Hex Core '''könnte eine Interpretation des Wutes von Viktor sein, ehe er seine '''Glorreiche Evolution '''in Gang brachte. Referenzen en:Pentakill es:Pentakill (banda) pl:Pentakill Kategorie:Geschichte